Dame tiempo de Aprender Prologo
by Gosseta
Summary: Prologo, dame tiempo de aprender. done by Gosseta.


Dame el tiempo de Aprender

El cielo era un presagio, su color oscuro con un rojo sombrío pronosticaba el sufrimiento, las bombas empezaron a escucharse, el lugar se lleno de humo, los gritos se escuchaban en las lejanías y la sangre corría como ríos, era un caos y todo lo conocido en ese lugar habría acabado.

Un árbol con hojas verdes se hallaba en algún lugar, era obvio que ahí no se sabía que estaban en guerra, cantando y bailando se hallaba un pequeño crío, no tendría más de 7 años, su tez era blanca, un pelo corto, rojizo con tonos castaños y ojos verdes, su cara era de alguien muy distraído y calmado, a alguien que no le importaba nada, era seguro, el crío no sabía la situación, con voz bruta y saliéndose de las notas cantaba:

"_Chi beddu stu cappiduzzu_

_Chi beddu saporito_

_Quannu mi l'ha mettiri_

_Quannu mi fazz'u zitu_

_Scinnu pi lu Cassuru_

_Scinnu pi li Banneri_

_E tutti chi me ricuni_

_Bongiorno cavaleri!"_

_¡Qué bello es este sombrero!_

_¡Qué gracioso!_

_¿Cuándo me lo pongo?_

_Cuando me lo prometo__,_

_Bajando el *Cassuru__,_

_Bajando la calle Banneri_

_Todos los que me conocen dicen_

_-Buenos días, caballero__.-_

En esos lugares estaba otro crío, pero no le diremos así, este era más grande y serio, podríamos decir que ya era un hombre, su cabello estaba desordenado y era corto, su cara morena amarillenta resaltaba sus ojos verdes, como dos diamantes, solo que uno roto, en el último corría la sangre desde el parpado pasando por la ruborizada mejilla, terminando con la cara y cayendo al vacío, esas gotas de sangre pasarían a ser parte de el río de sangre que daba la tonalidad rojiza al día, los gritos se seguían escuchando en la lejanía y en el pequeño árbol, el pelirrojo seguía cantando la misma canción, mientras las gotas de sangre buscaban ese lugar.

-R-Romano…- se escuchó decir al muchacho, -¿Qué te pasa idiota?-, el herido, con algunas lagrimas en la cara mezclándose con la tierra, sangre y sudor que tenía se acercó al niño y lo abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces, -Pequeño Lovi, te estaba buscando, me tenías preocupado-,-¿Tú? Ni tu mismo te crees eso, como si algo te importara idiota, mira como estás nada más… ¡Báñate! Y deja de decirme así, es embarazoso-. Una explosión se sintió en la lejanía y el pequeño parecía no escucharla, esas palabras venían casi de un tirano, pero la verdad era que solo era un malcriado. –No me faltes el respeto Romano, ahora mismo estamos en guerra y tu estabas solo, no seas tonto, te estoy protegiendo, ahora eres parte de mi casa y no debo dejarte solo, por favor hazme caso-. El niño lo miró fijamente y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se arrepintió, su tez blanca dio paso a un mínimo rubor que se presentó en su cara desviando la mirada hacía el verde pasto que se estaba cubriendo de cenizas. ¿Esa persona había hecho algo por el? No se lo creería. -¿Quién afirma eso? ¿Austria? Ese es un idiota- dijo para romper el silencio el menor, avergonzado de si mismo trataba de evitar la mirada de el que seseaba en cada palabra, pero aún así, su vergüenza no duraría mucho escondida, las lagrimas empezaron a salir de la pálida cara y cerró lo ojos, él tenía miedo, pero como era malcriado y caprichoso no quería aceptarlo.

Al final lo esperado pasó, una bomba estalló en lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso lugar con el el viejo Árbol, un roble, había desaparecido todo eso y se veían un bulto grande en forma de tortuga, ahí se hallaba el castaño, silencioso y totalmente herido, pero sin moverse protegía al malcriado. –Idiota, eres un total tonto, estas mal, y estas ahí sin hacer nada. ¿Qué pretendes?- dijo casi sin aliento el niño, el bombardeó seguía y el cielo se cubría de nube, no obstante, su protector trató de hablar entre el ruido, por fin lo conseguía… -Yo…Te amo-.

Aquel lugar rojizo se cubrió de lluvia, rojiza igualmente, habían resistido, la guerra había terminado, ya no había que temer… -…¿España?...-…

"…_E tutti chi me ricuni_

_Bongiorno cavaleri…"_

España x Romano – APH - 2003-2010 Hidekaz Himaruya All Rights Reserverd.

This has nothing to do with the reality of the story is a fanfic.

This is done by Gosseta (Hikari) you have no right to take him from where you saw it, and if you've seen on another page it let me know. (Gosseta in ) thanks, and I hope you're not a thief like to take this.


End file.
